The present application claims the benefit of and priority to a provisional patent application entitled “Advanced Packaging Concept,” Ser. No. 61/131,690 filed on Jun. 11, 2008. The disclosure in that pending provisional application is hereby incorporated fully by reference into the present application.
The present application is also a continuation-in-part of, and claims the benefit of and priority to a pending parent patent application entitled “Semiconductor Package,” Ser. No. 12/037,557 filed on Feb. 26, 2008. The disclosure in that pending parent application is also hereby incorporated fully by reference into the present application.
Moreover, the present application is related to issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,230,333 and 7,368,325. The respective disclosures in these two patents is hereby incorporated fully by reference into the present application. Further, the present application is related to United States published application number 2008-0066303. The disclosure in this published application is also hereby incorporated fully by reference into the present application.